Display devices having display panels with organic electroluminescence are recently receiving attention as display devices replacing liquid crystal display devices. Display devices with organic electroluminescence, which have characteristics of being self-luminous and low in power consumption and are considered to have sufficient responsiveness to high-definition and high-speed video signals, have intensively been developed for practical use and commercialized. Hereinafter, display devices with organic electroluminescence may simply referred to as “display devices”.
An active matrix display panel includes a plurality of display elements each including a light emitting unit and a drive circuit for driving the light emitting unit. For example, in the example illustrated in FIG. 1, a display element 3 includes a light emitting unit ELP and a drive circuit constituted by three transistors and two capacitors, which is a similar configuration to a drive circuit disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-287141. The drive circuit is constituted by: a write transistor TRW, a drive transistor TRD, and an emission control transistor TREL; and a retaining capacitance C1, and an auxiliary capacitance C2. Note that the capacitance of the light emitting unit ELP is represented by a symbol CEL.